Pregnant with an Uchiha's baby
by MiiChan23
Summary: Oh...my...god. Looks like someone's pregnant, with Sasuke's baby. Heheheh, you. That's right YOU are the poor unfortunate soul, who's gonna have to go through the vomiting, mood swings, and cravings. Mainly for Sasuke lovers, blah!
1. 00Intro How it all began

**A/N**: K, k! Lookie. I originally wrote this for Quizilla. I think some of you already know this place. My username there is the same as here, MiiChan23. If you do decide to read the one in Quizilla(or already read it)you'll see that i edited and changed a few things. Also just one more thing before we go here(and this is important) if you see a "_(name)_" that means that you have to put YOUR name on the blank, that's right YOUR name. It's a story mostly for girls, but guys can enjoy it too if they want. No more now, enjoy and plz review

* * *

You were waiting downstairs, at your house. Your boyfriend was upstairs, in the bathroom.  
Quick Update: You lived alone, your parents were killed when you were only little. You were put in Naruto's team, where you met Sasuke, your new boyfriend.  
But he sorta _forced_ you to be his girlfriend. Sad huh?

But you couldn't say no...he came in not long ago.  
"Im bored..." he told you, as he waltzed in your house.  
"What do you want me to do about it?" You asked, that's when he turned to look at you, a evil suspicious smile formed across his face. He then asked for the bathroom, you pointed the way and sat at your couch, waiting for him.  
"Hey..." You turned to Sasuke, to see him standing at the top of the stairs.  
"Um, yes?" Sasuke walked back down, and came across from you. He grabbed one of your hands and lifted you up from the couch. Sasuke brought you closer to him, and set his lips upon yours.  
"What the hell are you doing!" You hissed,

"What? Im not allowed to kiss my own _girlfriend?_"

You backed away from him, as you see his puzzled look, turn into a cocky smirk. He walked closer to you, and you backed away. He continued to walk closer, as you continue to back away. You soon relied that you were backed up to the wall, you couldn't back away, you were a cornered rat. You gulped, as Sasuke grabbed your hands and pinned them above your head. "_(name)_" he hissed your name, as he kissed you neck. He nibbled your ear too, and bit your neck possibly giving you a hickey.  
"_(name)_..." Sasuke said,

"Yeah?" You whispered,  
"Let's go to your room..." Your heart jumped, yet you let Sasuke take your hands and take your upstairs. He put his hands on your shoulders, maybe so you wouldn't get away, and the two of you entered your room.  
Sasuke locked the door behind him, and the two of you stayed there...the whole night.

* * *

**A/N: **Kinda short? It's just the intro or prologue or whatever you want to call it. I hope you liked it. There...will be more ;)


	2. 01 Day Damn One

A/N) Yo! Sorry this took a long time. Yup. Soo sorry. Too many stuff to work on. Here ya go anyway, enjoy

* * *

_What...the...fuck? _You thought, as you pryed open you heavy sleepy eyes.

You sat up from your soft bed. Your head was wobbly, you felt like you were a bobble head. _Can't be a hangover, I didn't drink_ You thought again. You shook the though out of your head, as you got out of bed, but then a slight chill run through your body. "What the..." You said, you covered your body with your arms, with you felt your bare goosebumby skin. "Huh?..." You apearred down on your body, when you saw you had nothing on but your bra and panties.

"Shit!" You cursed, you look all over the floor for you clothes,but realized that it's not just your clothing that was the floor...You reached down and picked up a blue shirt. _Sasuke??_

You gulped, and looked up to see a figure in your bed. "Sasuke?" You walked over to the figure, pulling the covers away from his face, yep it was him. "What the hell!? SASUKE!!"

You grabbed him by his shoulders, throwing him on the ground.

"Ugh! What the hell was that for!?" Sasuke yelled, he stood back up from the ground, as you noticed he had nothing on but his boxers. "You know damn well why!" You gestured to all the clothes on the ground, and both of your half-naked bodies."Oh..." Sasuke got up from the ground, "That."

"Did we do anything last night?" You asked,"Well from the looks of this, I guess we did," Sasuke leaned in and tried to kiss you, but you pushed him away in disgust. "I think you had enough last night..." you said, Sasuke smirked, as if it were a funny joke, but for you, it was ANYTHING but funny. "Fine...I'll get my clothes and get out." He said.

You were waiting for him to leave downstairs, while drinking some good hot coffee. "It's taking him quite a while..." You said, blowing quietly on your coffee.

Finally, the raven head boy came downstairs, with a satisfied smile on his face."Well, I'll see ya." You heard him say, and he walked right out the door._I really wish you wouldn't_ You thought, and you continued to sip you coffee.

So anyway, today, you took a **long** shower. Thinking about what you and Sasuke did last night, gave you the chills. As you made your way out the bathroom, drying your hair, you heard knock on the door."Oh no! Don't be Sasuke, please!" You begged, but you made it to the front door anyway. "Iruka?"

Yep, it was Iruka in the front door. You sighed with relief. Let me tell you a little about you and Iruka's relations. You see, Iruka is your favorite sensei. He's like your father, and friend. Whatever happens, you could turn to this guy. _But could I tell what happened last night?_ You wondered,  
"Hey there," Iruka said, and you greeted him back with a tiny nervous smile.

"Is something wrong?" Yes, Iruka could also tell whats wrong at times, when there's a awkward silence, there's always something wrong. Or you're just boring. "No..." You said, you weren't in the mood to talk about what just happened, "Something, but I'll get over it..."

"Is it bad?" asked Iruka, _Hell yes,_ You thought,

"N-no, well yes, um...I don't know!" You ran to the couch, and fell down on it, "Can we please, not talk about it..." you said,

"That bad, huh?"

"No, no! Not bad, I just won't want to talk about it." You send off Iruka, telling him you would talk to him later. One things for sure, you had a headache. "Shit..." You cursed and you went to get some aspirin.

**--The next day--**

You were brushing your teeth in a hurry, you were late! Well it doesn't make any difference to Kakashi, he was always late when meeting his team. But never you! You were always on time. You got out of your house, without having any breakfast, and ran all the way to the training grounds. As you ran, you began to feel your head bobble, just like it did yesterday. You stopped and took deep breaths for a minute. Your stomach was bothering you, like you were about to be sick. "Oh god!" You yelled, you ran behind a tree and tried to poke, but nothing came out.

"Damn it..." You took a few more deep breaths and walked off your way, till you finally made it to the training grounds. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were already there. But of course, Kakashi was late. "Hey guys!" You called out to them, "Sensei's late again?"

"Like always," said Sakura.

"Hey..." Sasuke said, you just gave him a dirty look and looked away. "You're not talking to me...?" Sasuke wrapped his arms around your waist. "At least say 'hi'."

"Oh shut up!" You pushed Sasuke away from your waist, but he grabbed your wrist pulled you back. He pressed his lips upon yours, and really hard. He let out a deep groan. "Grr!" You pushed him off of you, rubbing your sore lips. "Stop it! Your stupid fangirl will get upset," Of course, you were referring to Sakura, but she didn't even notice, she was too busy looking or Kakashi."Just stay away from me..." You whispered over to Sasuke, but you knew damn well that he will not listen."Sorry Im late..." a familar voice said, then saw Kakashi approaching all of you. "Finally!" Naruto yelled, "Can we go do our mission now?"

"Alright, alright...come on," and you went to go get your first mission of the day. A D rank mission, and what did you have to do? Clean the gutters of someone's home. Yep, D rank missions suck!The whole time you guys were cleaning the gutters, the gunk in the gutters looked gross. You began to feel neasous again, along with another headache. _Whatever_ You thought, as you continued to clean.

A/N) There. Hope you liked that one. I made a few changes and edits from the original one back at Quizilla but i hoped you liked it.


End file.
